La Historia de Kukai y Utau
by Kasumi-Keiko11
Summary: El era mi amigo, conviví con el mucho tiempo, ahora mi plan esta en proceso, solo esperare como respuesta...Oh! los papeles se han volteado?...mal summary es mi primer fic espero les guste :D
1. El concierto! y una cita?

Bueno gente este es mi primer fic...

espero les guste...dejen reviews plizz...hehe soy novata en esto...comentarios positivos, negativos, tomatazos, etc...

* * *

La Historia de Kukai y Utau.

Era un día normal como todos los días…Utau terminaba de dar un concierto mientras qué los guardianes cazaban huevos X, ya al hacer una pausa el concierto, Utau fue a su camerino con la sorpresa de encontrarse con su mejor amiga Amu, qué estaba junto a Kukai qué solo fue ahí para acompañarla.

Utau: Amu? Qué haces aquí?

Amu: nada en especial solo venimos a entregarte esto…

Amu le había dado a Utau un ramo de flores.

Utau: gracias…pero qué hace ese muchachito aquí eh?

Kukai: bueno yo solo vine a acompañarla además de qué quería ver de nuevo a mi chica ramen sabes?

Utau: ¬///¬, tu chica ramen?

Kukai: hehe bueno si…esta mal acaso qué te llame chica ramen? O.O

Utau: no es eso…¬///¬ es solo el "mi" qué agregaste antes…

Kukai: qué?

Utau: no nada olvídalo…

Kukai: mmm…bueno aun así, te deseo suerte en tu concierto… :D.

Utau: mmm…si, gracias…

Amu y Kukai se fueron del camerino, se despidieron de Utau y se fueron a seguir viendo el concierto. Utau se arregló para la segunda etapa de su concierto, pero había estado un poco distraída desde qué vio a Kukai.

Yukari: Utau-chan! Ya estas lista??

Utau: ……..

Yukari: Utau-chan!?

Utau: si, claro estoy lista (con una sonrisa fingida)

Eru: Utau-chan, qué sucede? Te has visto muy rara desde qué viste a Amu-chan y a Kukai…

Utau: no es nada Eru…enserio…continuemos con el concierto si?

Iru: claro!! Deja de desconcentrar a Utau, Eru!! (le dio una patada)

Eru: auch!! Pero no veo muy bien a Utau-chan…

Iru y Eru se quedaron pensativas debido al comportamiento de Utau, ella salió al escenario, cantó muy feliz como siempre lo hacía y con mucho entusiasmo, Utau veía a todo su alrededor cuando de pronto vio a Kukai en uno de los asientos qué estaban más de cerca de ella, Utau no pudo evitar sonrojarse y no sabía porque, pero al momento de sonrojarse dejo de cantar e hizo una pausa enorme en el concierto, Amu y Kukai quienes estaban junto con sus charas se levantaron en el momento, a Utau no le salían las palabras, estaba tan apenada de qué le haya ocurrido eso, se puso de rodillas y empezó a llorar, Iru y Eru fueron para ayudarla, al igual qué Amu y Kukai.

Amu: Utau! Estas bien?

Utau seguía llorando…

Amu: Utau…?

Kukai: Utau?

Utau: tu…

Kukai: huh?

Utau: tu!...(Utau lo miró llorando causando qué el corazón de Kukai se rompiera en pedazos)…mira lo qué has hecho…

Kukai puso una mano en el hombro de Utau pero esta se lo quito de inmediato…

Kukai: Utau…

Utau: he hecho el ridículo frente a todos, todos mis fans y todo es por tu culpa!!

Kukai: mi culpa? Pero yo no te he hecho nada…

Utau: nada? Nada es entrar en mi vida y qué no salgas de mi mente ni un segundo desde qué te conocí? Eso es nada?!!

Kukai: Utau…yo-

Utau: sal de mi vista…

Kukai: pero Utau…

Utau: sal de mi vista!!!

Utau se levantó, todo el público se quedaron alarmados y en shock por lo sucedido, Amu e Iru y Eru fueron tras ella excepto Kukai qué todavía se había quedado en shock después de lo qué había sucedido…después de un rato Kukai y Daichi se fueron a casa, Kukai aún se veía un poco deprimido por lo sucedido.

Kukai: qué he hecho mal?

Daichi: Kukai…

Kukai: dime Daichi, es normal pensar en ella en momentos así…?

Daichi:….

Kukai: me preocupa mucho Utau…

Mientras tanto Amu, Iru y Eru estaban con Utau…

Amu: Utau…qué sucede contigo??

Utau: Amu… no se qué…no se qué es lo qué me pasa…cuando vi a Kukai entre toda la gente, sentí qué mi corazón latía fuertemente con solo verlo…era un sentimiento…qué…

Amu: Utau…no será qué? Acaso estas enamorada de Kukai?

Utau: yo? E-enamo-morada de Kukai??

Amu: si, es solo qué, al parecer no lo puedes sacar de tu mente…

Utau: eso…tal vez…sea posible…pero…le dije cosas muy feas a Kukai…

Eru: Utau-chan!! Cuando se trata del amor, no importa lo qué digas siempre trata de escuchar a tu corazón!, si el siente lo mismo por ti, entonces también lo debe de entender…

Utau: pero y si no siente lo mismo…?

Amu: no te preocupes Utau, creeme qué estoy segura de qué Kukai también te ama…(dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro)

Eru: Utau-chan! Vamos a seguir a Kukai!!

Utau: pero y el concierto?

Yukari: el concierto ya acabo…

Utau: sanjou-san…

Yukari: pienso qué tu corazón es mas importante no? (sonrió)

Utau: gracias……Iru! Eru!, sigamos a Kukai…

Iru y Eru: si!!

Utau salió del concierto por completo, empezó a buscar a Kukai por todas partes pero no tenía rastro de el…

Utau: creo qué…mañana tendremos qué seguir buscando…(dijo un poco deprimida)

Al día siguiente, Utau salió a seguir buscando a Kukai cuando pensó qué era lunes así qué el tendría qué ir a la escuela, sabia qué estudiaba en la secundaria qué estaba cerca de Seiyo así qué se dirigió hacia ahí ya era tarde así qué ya debía de haber salido…todos los alumnos se quedaron viendo a Utau qué entró a la academia en busca de Kukai, hasta qué por fin lo pudo encontrar.

Utau: KUKAI!!! KUKAI!!(Gritaba agitada)

Kukai: Utau?

Utau: Kukai al fin te encuentro…

Kukai: qué quieres aquí? No dijiste qué no querías volver a verme…? (pregunto molesto)

Utau: lo se Kukai, es por eso qué, vine a pedirte disculpas, LO SIENTO MUCHO KUKAI! Lamento si te hice sentir mal…aunque incluso yo me sentí mal con lo qué te dije, DISCULPAME PORFAVOR! NO QUIERO QUÉ TE ALEJES DE MI!

Utau lo dijo con todo su corazón, estaba tan nerviosa por la respuesta qué ya se había tardado en dar Kukai, estaba ruborizada al completo.

Utau: lo-lo siento, sabia qué no debía venir aquí, mejor me voy…(dijo volteándose)

Kukai: Utau espera! (le dijo tomándola del brazo)

Utau volteo a verlo, ambos se miraban a los ojos, Utau estaba roja a más no poder y Kukai también estaba ruborizado aunque no tanto como Utau.

Kukai: Utau…acepto tus disculpas…solo qué me preocupaste mucho…

Utau: Kukai…

Kukai: Utau! Por favor ven conmigo! Te llevare a un lugar qué jamás hayas visto! (dijo son su dedo pulgar arriba y con una sonrisa a más no poder).

Utau: mmm…s-si…(dijo con una sonrisa y un poco ruborizada)

Kukai: bien entonces sígueme! (Kukai le tendió la mano para qué Utau la tomara, dudo por unos momentos pero al final ella la acepto y se fueron. Habían llegado a una pequeña montaña en donde se veía toda la ciudad, Utau quedó impresionada y se podía ver un brillo en sus ojos, Kukai solo la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro, se sentaron en el pasto y veían toda la ciudad desde ahí…Kukai se había recostado en el pasto viendo hacía el cielo y unos cuantos árboles qué cubrían su vista, Utau solo estaba sentada en el pasto.

Kukai: deberías acostarte en el pasto! Se siente muy fresco!

Utau: mi vestido se ensuciara…(dijo un poco indiferente)

Kukai se levantó del pasto y se sentó junto a Utau ambos miraban el paisaje.

Utau: no tenía ni idea de qué existiera un lugar así aquí…

Kukai: bueno he venido aquí desde pequeño así qué pensé qué le tendría qué mostrar este lugar a alguien especial, ni siquiera mis hermanos o mi madre lo saben.

Utau: alguien especial? O///O.

Kukai: mmm…si por eso te traje aquí…jeje

Utau: Kukai…soy especial para ti? o///o

Kukai: bueno si, eres una de las pocas personas con las qué me siento libre de mostrar mis sentimientos…

Utau: mmm…¬///¬

Kukai: oye, Utau…

Utau: dime…

Kukai: te molesta si te llamo chica ramen?

Utau: ya te había dicho qué no me importaba si me llamas así…

Kukai: bien! Entonces! Qué te parece si salimos mañana al parque de diversiones eh?

Utau: salir? Como una cita?

Kukai: si! (dijo poniendo el pulgar hacia arriba)

Utau: bueno…mañana tengo el dia libre así qué no me importaría…

Kukai: hmm!! que bien!

Utau: …mmm…-///-

Kukai: bien! Entonces nos vemos mañana a las 4 en punto si?

Utau: de acuerdo…

Kukai: nos vemos!!

Eru: Utau-chan…estas feliz cierto?

Utau: se podría decir, Eru…

Al dia siguiente Utau se encontraba arreglándose en su habitación, apenas eran la 1 de la tarde así qué tenia todo el dia libre y tenia una agenda apretada para este dia…

Eru: Utau-chan…es demasiado temprano para qué te arregles no crees?

Utau: hmm…tal vez pero necesito hacer algo el dia de hoy…quiero hacerlo el dia mas especial de mi vida, el mejor…

Iru: Utau qué es lo qué vas hacer ahora?

Utau: iré a casa de Kukai…

Iru y Eru: iras sola?!

Utau: ire con ustedes no?, además Amu me dio su dirección…

Utau se fue junto con sus charas a la casa de Kukai, la estuvo buscando por un buen rato, hasta qué por fin la encontró…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega mi primer fic..:D

espero Reviews siip??

bye!

veré si pronto subo la segunda parte...

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


	2. En la casa de Kukai

Bueno aqui...la segunda parte del fic...etto...gracias x el review! ah! no hay Amuto en este fic debido a que Ikuto esta en el viaje...ya deben de saber...-.- bueno tmb haré una segunda parte de este fic apenas lo termine...en ese si habra Amuto, Rimahiko y otras parejas mas...:D

Bueno ah! si...

lo que esta entre parentesis son las acciones que realizan y en algunos casos pensamientos y M.K significa Mamá de Kukai....bueno sin mas preambulo...xD se los dejo...

* * *

Utau: creo qué esta es la casa de Kukai…

Iru: bueno, no está mal…

Utau: no está mal? Si yo vivo en un departamento…¬¬

Eru: pero tu departamento es distinto Utau…:D

Utau: bueno no importa…-.-

(Utau toca la puerta…)

¿?: Quién es?

Utau: etto… creo qué mejor habrá la puerta…

Mama de Kukai: hmmm…pero qué descor- ¿UTAU-CHAN!? Eres tu?? En mi casa!!?? OoO

Utau: hehe buenas tardes, señora Souma…

M.K: Utau-chan! Qué haces aquí? Acaso tu…

Utau: solo vine a buscar a Kukai…^^

M.K: KUKAI!?? ESTAS SALIENDO CON KUKAI!!??

Utau: ehhh?!!! No, no es eso!! /////////

M.K: entonces para qué buscas a Kukai…?

Utau: …mmm…bueno yo…etto…ah! Si, Kukai fue el qué me invito a una cita!

M.K: eh? Kukai? Tuvo el valor? O.o qué raro de el…, bueno hija, pasa por favor…Kukai está en su habitación si quieres ir, es la segun-

Utau: eh?! Yo en el cuarto de Kukai??!! O///O

M.K: algún problema? O.o

Utau: no ninguno…-///-

M.K: bueno entonces…yo iré a buscar a Kukai…espera en la sala si?

Utau: hm! (asintió con la cabeza)

¿?: huh!? Al fin traen a una chica de verdad a la casa!

¿?: y es nada mas y nada menos qué Hoshina Utau…!!

Utau: huh? Quienes son uste-

Kaidou: Yo soy Kaidou el hermano mayor de Kukai.

Shuusui: Yo soy Shuusui el segundo hermano.

Unkai: Yo soy Unkai el tercer hermano.

Rento: Y yo soy Rento el cuarto hermano.

Utau: huh? Cinco hermanos?

Unkai: vaya hasta qué alguien trae a una chica a la casa! Quien la trajo eh?

Rento: aaaah qué linda niña…quien la trajo aquí?

Shuusui: yo no la traje…

Kaidou: yo no soy pedófilo…¬¬

Unkai: osea qué solo una persona qué no esta aquí la pudo haber traído!!

Unkai y Rento: KUKAI!!

Utau: huh!?? O///O

Shuusui: es verdad Hoshina-san??

Utau: etto…bueno yo…

M.K: oh! Vamos chicos dejen de acosar a Utau-chan!!, ven hija sube…el cuarto de Kukai es este…(toc toc xD) Kukai!! Utau-chan esta aquí!!

Kukai: eh???!! Utau!!??? (se oye un golpe de qué obviamente Kukai se cayó de la cama)

Utau: Kukai estas bien?

Kukai: ehh…si esto bien…etto…solo espera unos minutos…!!

Utau: hmmm…

M.K: Utau-chan…si gustas esperar a Kukai en la sala…

Utau: ah…no gracias…esperare aquí afuera…^^"…(no quiero ver a sus hermanos acosadores de nuevo)…

M.K: como desees…KUKAI!! NO HAGAS ESPERAR TANTO A UTAU-CHAN!! ESCUCHAS!!???

Kukai: SI MAMA!!

M.K: bueno, yo me retiro a la cocina, iré a preparar unas cosas…nos vemos Utau-chan…^^

Utau: si! Hasta luego…:D

Luego de unos minutos de esperar parada junto con sus charas, por fin Kukai abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Utau…

Utau: tienes una alcoba muy acogedora…^///^

Kukai. Hmmm…! Gracias hehe…:P

Utau: lamento haber venido antes de lo planeado…

Kukai: eh? No, no hay problema por eso, no tenia nada qué hacer en mi casa…:D, pero por cierto…como conseguiste mi dirección? ¬¬

Utau: etto…^//^" …Amu me la dio…

Kukai: oh! Ya veo…

(toc toc xD)

M.K: aquí les dejo unas galletas y te para qué tomen mientras (las asienta en su mesita xD)

Kukai: gracias mamá…

Utau: gracias señora Souma…^^

M.K: no hay de qué…bueno los dejo…^^

Utau: (muerde la galleta) están deliciosas!!

Kukai: si, las galletas qué prepara mi madre son deliciosas las he comido desde pequeño…

Utau: y tu padre? O.o

Kukai: mmm….el es una historia aparte…

Utau: bueno no te obligo a qué me digas algo……hmmm…oye tienes cuatro hermanos??

Kukai: oh! Si los debiste de haber visto entrando de seguro de acosaron cierto?

Utau: bueno…se podría decir…-.-

Kukai: jajaja……oye pero tu también tienes hermanos, bueno uno no? Tsukiyomi Ikuto…¿Qué paso con el?

Utau: bueno, se fue de viaje en busca de nuestro padre…y no lo he visto desde entonces…

Kukai: oh…ya veo…y dime…

Utau: hmmm?

Kukai: aun tienes esa obsesión de estar con el?

Utau: eh?? o///o qué quieres decir?

Kukai: es decir…es solo qué…recuerdas cuando nos vimos por primera vez no?....tu…lo besaste…¬///¬…

Utau: ehh? Pero eso fueron cosas del pasado…^///^"

Kukai: aun así…

Utau: eh?

Kukai: _si yo te besara ya no seria tu primer beso…_No nada…olvidalo…

Utau: eh?....hmmm…ok…

El silencio invadió unos momentos hasta qué el sonido del estomago rugiendo de Utau salió a flote…

Kukai: jajaja tienes hambre?

Utau: no te burles!¬¬, no he comido nada desde la mañana, además desayune muy temprano!

Kukai: jaja ok, ok…quieres ir a comer algo?

Utau: bueno sabes qué se me antoja?¬///¬

Kukai: hmm…dejame adivinar chica…ramen?

Utau: (asintió con la cabeza)

Kukai: bien qué te parece si vamos al restaurante donde tuvimos nuestra competencia!?

Utau: enfrente de la estación?

Kukai: si!

Utau: bueno, me parece bien…^//^

Kukai: bien entonces vamos, no quiero hacer esperar a ese estómago qué ruge como dinosaurio en jurassic park jaja (xD)

Utau:……-///-

Kukai tomó de la mano a Utau provocando qué ésta se sonrojara aunque no quisiera, cerrando la puerta de la habitación…

* * *

bueno espero Reviews pliz!

chao!

dejen comentarios positivos, negativos, acepto tomatazos, bananazos (xD) etc....

bye!

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


	3. Comiendo Ramen

Hoola aki les dejoo la otraa partee el 3er cap ^^

* * *

Llegaron por fin al restaurante, al abrir la puerta, la gente los vieron fijamente clavando sus miradas llegando a ser un tanto incomodas, pero eso no fue un obstáculo para la pareja, tomaron unos asientos libres y se sentaron, una bella mesera de cabello rojizo vino, ojos color ámbar y tez blanca les atendió alegremente…

Yui: Hola! Bienvenidos…:D

Kukai: hola Yui…:D

Yui: Oh! Kukai! Qué grata sorpresa, hacía tiempo qué no te veía por aquí…

Kukai: si bueno, estoy con una amiga, :P quise invitarla a comer ramen, además de qué tenia mucha hambre…xD

Yui: oh ya veo…

Utau: _amiga?…¬¬, qué se cree se supone qué estamos en una cita…!! Y además me deja a un lado con tal de hablar con esta…como dijo qué se llamaba…empezaba con "y" pero no recuerdo…-.-_

Kukai: Utau! Qué vas a pedir…?

Utau: …_por qué estoy actuando de esta manera??…e.e qué se cree ese idiota…¬¬!!_

Kukai: UTAU!!

Utau: huh!? Qué paso…^^"?

Kukai: estas muy distraída…¬¬…

Utau: eh? Jejeje lo siento…^^"

Yui: disculpa, tu nombre es Utau? O.o

Utau: huh? Si por?

Yui: no me digas…eres HOSHINA UTAU!!!!

Utau: bueno, si…pero no me gusta estar restregándolo al mundo…-.-, prefiero pasar desapercibida…

Yui: yo soy una gran fan tuya!! ^o^

Utau: oh! Gracias…_supongo…-.-_, ¿Por que la gente se pone así cuando me ven? -.-

Yui: porque eres una idol, para mí la más grande de Japón!

Utau: hmmm…oye Kukai por qué no te pusiste así cuando me viste? ¬¬

Kukai: etto…bueno es qué, jeje no me gusta mucho eso de estar adulando a las personas famosas…además supe desde el principio qué nos entendíamos…xD

_*FLASHBACK* _(n/a: para mayor información visiten el capítulo 29 y 75 de Shugo Chara xD en estos momentos hablaré del segundo momento Kutau :D)

_Estaban Amu y Utau platicando sobre la esclavización de Utau e Ikuto en Easter cuando en eso se escucharon unos pasos, eran Tadase __(n/a: XP) __y Kukai regresando de ver una película…_

_Tadase: Hi-Hinamori-san!_

_Amu: Ta-Tadase-kun! _

(n/a: odio la microconversación qué tienen tadagay y Amu en estos momentos…adelantare el FlashBack…bien…)

_Kukai: Oye…¿desde cuándo ustedes son tan amigas?_

_Utau: No es eso, solo fuimos a comer ramen de cerdo…_

_Kukai: haha! ¿Las idols comen ramen de cerdo?_

_Utau: tienes algún problemas con eso?_

_Kukai: ninguno! Yo también adoro el ramen!!_

_Utau…(solo se le queda viendo fijamente)_

_Kukai: ya escuchaste sobre la nueva tienda de ramen qué está frente a la estación?, dicen qué si aceptas el reto de comer el plato más grande, los demás son gratis! (__n/a: o era algo así xD)_

_Utau: reto?_

_(Utau se levanta y se para junto a Kukai con una mirada retadora ^^)_

_Utau: acaso me estas retando "muchachito"?_

_Kukai: vaya, vaya! Parece qué tenemos una comelona ;D_

_(Utau y Kukai se van corriendo por el "sendero" (n/a: xD), y desaparecen corriendo con rayos retadores en los ojos :D (n/a: ya saben los clásicos de "mírame, como tiemblo" :P)_

_*__FIN FLASHBLACK*_

Utau: bueno en eso talvez tengas razón…¬///¬

Yui: vaya, vaya, veo una buena atmósfera entre ustedes dos!! No sabía qué eran "amigos con derechos" (n/a: haha de hecho una amiga dice eso xD)

Utau y Kukai: ehhh??? O////////O de qué estás hablando!??

Yui: vaya! Qué hasta hablan "sincrodizadamente" haha **Insertar mirada perturbadora**

Kukai: no es eso!! x////X

Yui: uiii, como de qué no…si hasta quedaron rojos como tomates!!! xDDD haha C; haha pero ya los dejo me correrán del trabajo si no les atiendo bien…:P

Kukai y Utau: ¬¬

Yui: etto…^^U

Kukai: bien -_-" entonces… Utau qué vas a pedir?

Utau: ah! Si, lo mismo de siempre ya sabes…

Kukai: bien entonces, dame 2 platos de ramen de cerdo y 2 tazones de arroz por favor…

Yui: bien, ahora se los traigo…

(Yui se retira para preparar la orden)

Utau: (suspiro)…

Kukai: Utau estas bien?

Utau: eh? Si claro por qué?

Kukai: no, no, por nada hehe ^^U

En esos momentos empiezan a pasar por la tele un Top 5 de los videos musicales de Utau (n/a: =w= era xq no tengo MTV U_U)

**Número 5**(n/a: Opening 2 de Rosario + Vampire: DISCOTHEQUE)

CHU-LU CHU-LU CHU-LU PA-YA-PA)

DISCO LADY DISCO LADY DEEP EMOTION DEEP EMOTION)

SWEETIE DARLIN ' odori masho u hajikeru BEAUTY LADY

umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodori tai no

guramarasu naku chibiru pinkuiro no tsuya meku neiru

garasu no mukou gawa ni utsuru sugao shuuru na Days

kimi dake ni SO mise te itai kokoro no naka hitomi no oku

AH soba ni ite hoshii yo tsuki no MIRROR BALL terasa re te

MY DARLIN ' ne? vivid? dona koishi masho hajikeru SEXY BEAUTY

umarekawatte amai yume sotto irodoru MY LOVE hora sekai wa kawaru

( CHU - LU CHU - LU CHU - LU PA - YA - PA )

Kukai: es tu nueva canción?

Utau: si pero aún así yo no la escribí…

Kukai: oh ya veo…sales muy rara bailando en ese video xDD haha

Utau: ¬¬!!

Kukai: eh? (^_^")

**Número 4** (n/a: Blue Moon)

Hoshi o kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni

tomadou dake nanimo deki nakute

te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne

yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo

yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu

atsui mune wa sawagidasu

sasayaku Blue Moon te o nobashitara

sugu ni todoki sou na noni

itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dake de

oikakete wa kurenai ne

miageru Blue Moon kimi o omou toki

watashi no jikan wa tomaru

nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no

fukasa ni nomikomareteku

kanawa nakute mo aishite imasu

itsuka sora ga sakete mo

eien ni omotte imasu

Utau: esa canción si me gusta, transmite mucho sentimiento ^^

Kukai: ah si? A quien?

Utau: aaa O///O no te incumbe ¬///¬

Kukai: ¬w¬…

**Número 3**(n/a: Meikyuu Butterfly)

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night

fushigi na yoru maiorita

ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru

nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu

tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto

'kocchi e oide' to hohoende temaneki

yokubou no kage ugomeku machi

tenshi no furi de samayoi

taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru

ikiba no nai ai no kakera

nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de

shiawase na yume o mite iru no?

hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mou oyasumi

mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

mayoikonda batafurai

jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane

kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku…

Utau: increíble, aún después de lo ocurrido en Easter siguen poniendo esa canción…

Kukai: pero es tu primer sencillo, con el qué saltaste a la fama no deberías estar feliz?

Utau: bueno si pero prefiero cantar otro tipo de canciones…

**Número 2**(n/a: Taiyou ga niau yo ) Taiyou ga niau yo

Kanashimi ni tsusare so de mo

sonna kao wa iamete

okasare ni cheap na pride you wear

chitaten shimauo

taiyou no motto de hitori

sobu ke su ni ikite yuko

so dayo

waranai ichaia sunnaoni

kanjirareru

mabushii happines!!

zetai akiramena darenimo mienai yume nara

ima kuru

somo, sukita, aoru, chiki to ugitou

taiyou ga niau yo

furikiri no egao misete

glorious sunshine!!

taiyou no motto de hitori

sobu ke su ni ikite yuko

soshitara

nanimo kibuyo no kiss moo

dokimeiteru mabayoi happines!!

shiro mune no oku niru ni nakushita ni

sora nuita kimi ikoze

motto mo ukigagi

norimo sutto yubi kono

taiyou ga niau yo yume tobira

utao kao

Kukai: esa también es nueva verdad?

Utau: si!...

Kukai: el video de la canción, fue el concierto en vivo, el dia del estreno de la canción se podría decir verdad?

Utau: si bueno, me pareció buena idea poner los efectos especiales de los guardianes :P y los corazones qué hicieron Amu y tu en el cielo…

Kukai: ya veo…espera, corazones!? O///O

Utau: si, claro no recuerdas? El dia qué llegaste a interrumpir cuando me iba a ir a descansar…¬¬

Kukai: ah! Si ya recordé…^_^

**Número 1**

Daremo inai stage

Yume no jikan wa mo maku orikeuku

Kinou tou onagi asuwa ni

Nidoto ko naito kizukuno

Naze toshina wa itsumo

Setsunaku utsukushii kedo

Namida fuite tobira tatakou

Atarashii watashi ni

Umare kawaru yuuki wo

Dashite hazukashii ga iranai ne

My heartful song

My heartful song

Utau yo itsumade yo

Anata ni todoki masu you ni

Kukai: y esa?

Utau: definitivamente es mi favorita…

Kukai: y porque no cantas?

Utau: eh?

Kukai: si por qué no cantas!? Si dices qué es tu favorita la deberías de cantar con mucho esfuerzo y orgullo no?

Utau: bueno su-supongo…^^"

Kukai: entonces…termina…^^, además me gusta escucharte cantar, tu voz es muy bella y apacible…^^

Utau: bueno, esta…bien…

_Hazukashii omouide ni_

_Yasushi sara mezameru_

_Youni sumaou ni na_

_Nenaina_

_My heartful song_

_My heartful song_

_Utau yo itsumade yo_

_Anata ni todoki masu you ni_

Utau: se siente bien liberarse del estrés…

Kukai: ^^

Yui: aquí tienen…

Utau: gracias…^^

Kukai: gracias a Dios! Me moría de hambre…o más bien otra se moría de hambre…¬w¬…

Utau…¬///¬

¿?: disculpa…tu eres Hoshina Utau cierto?

Utau: etto…bueno si…

¿?: me darías tu autógrafo?

Utau: claro…

¿?2: a mí también, chica cantas muy bien! Eres una gran idol!

(de repente mucha gente se amontona en el asiento de Utau)

Utau: aaaa…esperen si…^^", no soy pulpo…

(Alboroto)

¿?: oye…(le pregunta un tipo "X" a Kukai)… si sabes lo qué tienes a tu lado cierto?, no ves a esa linda chica, qué está buenota (xD)…

Kukai: Ò_Ó… ATREVETE A DECIR "ESO" DE UTAU DE NUEVO Y TE ROMPO LA CARA…

Utau solo miraba impactada…

* * *

hehe sorry perdí la inspiración...-.-

aún así...estoy taan feliz! xq ya salió Shugo Chara Encore!! y el primer cap es 10000000000000000000000000% Kutau!!

waaaa busquenlooo estaa en "onemanga" y "mangafox" ambos en inglés pero yoo sii lee entendí!!!

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa sabíaa ke noo me defraudarían!! TT^TT

dejando un ladoo eso...

sorry si no había subido cap es kee mi mugre computadora se trabo en el momento en el que estaba escribiendo el cap y tuve que apagarla y se borró el cap TT^TT waaa fuee horriblee y loo tuve que escribir otra vez...-.- rayos...! bueno peroo ya cumpli :D

akii les dejo este cap :D

Reviews pliz!! Grax x los reviews ke me dejan!! me dan mas inspiración...-w-

byee!

~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~


	4. Caprichos

**Kasumi: Hola! Dejando otro capítulo ^^, perdonen el título que es "Caprichos" no se me ocurrio otro...-w- **

**Kukai: porque no tienes imaginación...¬w¬**

**Kasumi: callate Kukai...¬¬**

**Kukai: espera Kasumi-chan porque en este capítulo me tratan como un hentai…**

**Utau: porque es claro qué eso es lo qué eres…¬¬**

**Kukai: etto…bueno tu me llamaste animal!!**

**Utau: yo!? Yo no te he llamado animal!!¬¬**

**Kukai: ah no? Entonces porque me dijiste qué era un-**

**Kasumi: suficiente! Han dicho suficiente hehe mejor lean el fic para saber a qué se refieren éste par…^^"**

**Kukai: Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Kasumi-chan…**

**Utau: los personajes pertenecen a Peach-Pit…**

**Kasumi: si yo tuviera Shugo Chara no existiría el Tadamu :)**

* * *

Utau: Kukai…

¿?: vaya! Vaya! Parece qué debes ser demasiado cercano a esa linda chica como para llamarla solo por su nombre y defenderla…otro no lo haría…

Kukai: …yo…solo la defiendo…por qué…

¿?: por qué?

Kukai:……

Utau: ya basta!, déjalo Kukai no vale la pena pelear con tipos como este…

¿?: hmm!...bien entonces me largo…no tiene caso estar aquí…

(sale el tipo de la tienda y las personas qué estaban alrededor de Utau regresan a sus asientos)

Kukai: (suspiro)…

Utau: Kukai…

Kukai: ¿huh?

Utau: por qué?...por qué me defendiste?

Kukai: ¿ehhh!?? Tu también??!!

Utau: solo dímelo…!!¬¬

Kukai: etto…yo…

Yui: aquí les dejo ya su comida jeje ^^"

Kukai: gracias Yui…Itadakimasu!(provecho)

Utau: hmm…huh!?

Kukai: ocurre algo?

Utau: el sabor…lo cambiaron…

Kukai: ah! Si olvide mencionarlo…

Utau: eh?

Kukai: Tomaron comentarios de los clientes y cambió su receta. Se aligeró el sabor de la base más fuerte para atraer a las mujeres.

Utau: Hacen un cambio solo porque la gente lo acepta mejor?, ¿Qué hay con eso? ¿Esta tienda vende su orgullo?

Kukai: bueno tiene buen sabor ¿por qué no?

Utau: no lo puedo aceptar…

Kukai: tu orgullo es demasiado como no comer algo qué no te gusta?

Utau: no soy orgullosa!!

Kukai: tienes razón más bien eres caprichosa…¬w¬…  
Utau: hmm…¬///¬…eso no es cierto!!

Kukai: bien te digo entonces algo? Qué te parece…un reto?

Utau: reto?...acepto…

Kukai: bien…si te comes el ramen de doy algo a cambio…

Utau: qué cosa?

Kukai: humm…no se tu dime…

Utau: mmm…me llevaras al centro comercial y me compraras todo lo qué te pida :D

Kukai: ando corto de dinero sabes…-_-"

Utau: me importa un soberano cacahuate…tu me dijiste qué lo qué yo quisiera…¬¬

Kukai: bueno, bueno está bien…

Utau: :D bien…entonces

Kukai: entonces come…¬¬

(Utau empieza a comer rápidamente, hasta acabar su plato en menos de 5 minutos O.O)

Kukai: vaya! O tenias hambre o deveras quieres ir al centro comercial…

Utau: hace años-

Kukai: años? ¬w¬

Utau: ok, meses qué no voy al centro comercial…¬¬

Kukai: osea qué es por eso…¬w¬

Utau: bueno y si es eso qué?¬¬

Kukai: nada…¬w¬…solo te advierto qué no tengo mucho dinero así qué si te compro algo será algo pequeño capisci?

Utau: de acuerdo…-_-"

Utau y Kukai salieron de la tienda de ramen para empezar su ida al centro comercial…en el camino Kukai invitó a Utau a unos helados…

Kukai: Utau quieres helado?

Utau: no te escaparas esta vez Souma…¬¬

Kukai: eh? No, no me escapare…

Utau: bien, quiero de chocolate…

Kukai: bien…deme dos de chocolate por favor…

TT: aquí tiene…

Kukai: gracias…quédese con el cambio…

Utau: …

Kukai: qué?

Utau: Kukai estas tratando de quedarte sin dinero?

Kukai: hahaha por supuesto qué no…^_^"

Utau: hmmm…¬¬

(Utau y Kukai se sientan en una de las bancas qué hay en el parque para comer su helado)

Kukai: te gusta el chocolate?

Utau: si, supongo qué es de familia…

Kukai: de familia?

Utau: si a Ikuto también le gusta el chocolate, es su sabor favorito…

Kukai: y has hablado con él?

Utau: mmm…no…le he mandado mensajes pero no me los responde…o más bien los he escrito pero no me atrevo a enviarlos…

Kukai: por qué?

Utau: mmm…no estoy segura, Sanjou-san me dijo qué dejara de depender de el pero no puedo…así qué guardo todos mis sentimientos escribiendo mensajes qué nunca envio…

Kukai: y por qué no los envias a alguien más?

Utau: eh?

Kukai: si, debe ser duro reprimir todos esos sentimientos…!

Utau: hmm, tu…tu…qué inocente es por esa la razón por la qué eres un niño…¬¬

Kukai: huh? Y vuelves a decir eso…solo es un año de diferencia…

Utau: pero sigue siendo un año…si fueramos perros, tu serias un cachorro y yo un adulto, es una gran diferencia!

Kukai: pero no somos perros…-_-"

Utau: aún así...rayos…olvídalo…

(se chorrea una gota en el vestido de Utau…)

Utau: uh, uh…mi vestido…

Kukai: es una gran mancha…

Utau: no me atrevería a ir a algún lugar así…primero vamos a mi departamento…¬¬

Kukai: huh? Te importa mucho tu imagen cierto? -_-

Utau: soy una idol qué quieres qué haga?!

Kukai: no importa…-.-"

Utau: vamos a mi departamento…

Kukai: eh? A tu-tu departamento…?

Utau: si, algun problema? Debo cambiarme de ropa…

Kukai: eh!!??

Utau: pero que-ah! E-estúpido! O///O…eres un niño pervertido…!!!

Kukai: que no soy un niño!!! Y mucho menos un pervertido! Tu lo eres por pensar eso!!

Utau: que "eso"?

Kukai: ay…ya sabes eso!!…

Utau: definitivamente eres un niño hentai…¬///¬

Kukai: cierra la boca…-///-

Utau: bueno iras o no?

Kukai: etto…yo…

Utau: demonios haz lo que quieras (dijo ésta volteando y lléndose hacia su apartamento)

Kukai: ah!? No espera Utau…(dijo corriendo tras ella)…

* * *

**Kukai: no qué no? Bien qué llamaste perro!**

**Utau: tu cuento…solo estaba comparando…además hasta yo me dije animal…**

**Kukai: si pero…mmm…ah! Me llamaste hentai!**

**Utau: porque solo tu piensas en eso pervertido!! (sacando la lengua)**

**Kasumi: ya chicos…^^"**

**Utau: espera Kasumi, qué pasara en el próximo capítulo…?**

**Kasumi: bueno, al fin van a poder ir a su cita ^^**

**Kukai: enserio? Porque te has tomado 4 capitulos para una sola cita…¬¬**

**Kasumi: es para entrar en ambiente Kukai!¬¬**

**Utau: bueno, qué le vamos a hacer…^^"**

**Kasumi: akii les dejo este cap :D**

**Kukai y Utau: Reviews pliz!!**

**Kasumi: Grax x los reviews ke me dejan!! me dan mas inspiración...-w-...y sorry si este cap fue algo corto lo acabo de terminar hehe :P**

**Kukai: lentium...**

**Kasumi: Kukai!! X|**

**TODOS: byee!**

**~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~**


	5. Nuevo reto igual a asco

**Hola! Dejando otro capítulo ^^ **

**Kasumi: a partir de este capítulo los dejaré como UtauPov y KukaiPov…para qué sepan el punto de vista de cada uno de ellos…^^**

**Utau: si porque no nos toma en cuenta…u.u…**

**Kukai: Utau no llores no vale la pena llorar por eso…**

**Utau: tienes razón Kukai, pero es descarado de su parte no tomar en cuenta nuestros pensamientos…**

**Kukai: es verdad, siempre es todo desde su punto de vista…**

**Kasumi: por eso digo qué a partir de este capitulo será en Utau Pov y Kukai Pov…-_-"**

**Utau: hmm…bueno…**

**Kasumi: felices?**

**Utau y Kukai: NO!**

**Kasumi: -_-"**

**Kukai: Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no le pertenece a Kasumi-chan…**

**Utau: los personajes pertenecen a Peach-Pit…**

**Kasumi: si yo tuviera Shugo Chara no existiría el Tadamu :D y habría mucho y mucho más Kutau y Amuto y Rimahiko ;).**

**_Utau Pov._**

Qué se cree ese imbécil…definitivamente es un pervertido…

-Utau…espera!, no seas así! Utau!- escuché a lo lejos…

Yo ya me había adelantado lo suficiente pero, claro sin perder mi orgullo, me di la vuelta para verlo a la cara ¿realmente creería qué por decir "eso" no sé a qué se refiere?...

-¿irás?- le pregunté.

-no me queda otra opción ¿o si?-respondió el muy idiota.

-te dije que hagas lo qué quieras…!- exclamé, lo suficiente como para qué todas las personas escucharan y claro, lo tomarían como si estuviera dejando a Kukai, aún sin empezar una relación…

-Utau…no te pongas así…sabes qué estoy jugando…-respondió…

-Pues no juegues conmigo, porque sales perdiendo…-respondí.-Ok, ya, me retracto por haberte dicho eso…pero vas a venir a mi departamento así qué…¡compórtate!…-le aclaré.

-Ok…ok…eres muy especial Utau…-_-"…-dijo sarcásticamente.

De nuevo con eso, ¿a qué se refiere a qué soy especial? ¿Se refiere a caprichosa? ¿A especial como persona? Claro qué en estos momentos lo tomaré como si fuera a qué soy caprichosa…me está colmando la paciencia…si esto sigue así definitivamente…

-Oye Utau ¿vives sola?- interrumpió mis pensamientos de nuevo…

-Mmm…bueno pues antes vivía con mi hermano en la casa pero ahora qué no está…-hice una pausa…-vivo en un departamento con Sanjou-san pero como ahora está en planes de matrimonio he estado sola últimamente…-dije un poco deprimida, no quería sonarlo pero, al parecer el ahora NO tan idiota se dio cuenta y…

-Utau no estás sola…nunca vuelvas a decir qué estás sola ¿sí?-me dijo dulcemente…

Vaya, realmente este tipo sabe cómo tratarme…a veces…ahora entiendo el porqué me he enamorado de él…

-Gracias Kukai…-

-¿huh? ¿Por qué?- ahora sí, definitivamente es un idiota…-_-

-Por nada…-_-, olvídalo…- realmente un idiota…

**_Kukai Pov._**

Ok, si sabía perfectamente qué quería decir Utau con darme las gracias pero yo por ser muy estúpido le respondí preguntándole el porqué de sus "gracias"…supongo qué no fue una buena idea…-_-…pero bueno, al fin llegamos a su departamento…¡era realmente enorme!...

-Y tu ¿vives aquí?- pregunté asombrado.

-Claro, estás hablando con una idol sabías eso ¿no, Kukai?, ¿creíste qué sería un departamento normal?-me preguntó sarcásticamente.

Debí imaginarme qué diría eso.

-Espera aquí…iré a cambiarme…¡Y ni se te ocurra mirar!-gritó.

-Esta bien, esta bien, tranquila Utau, no haría algo qué odiarías (n/a: me sonó a Ikuto ¬w¬)

Subió las escaleras y yo me senté en el sofá qué se encontraba en la entrada, miré a mi alrededor y me encontré con una foto familiar, en donde se encontraba la familia Hotori y supongo también la familia Tsukiyomi porque se encontraban Utau e Ikuto en la foto. La miré con añoranza y una sonrisa en el rostro, en eso llegó Utau, llevaba puesto una blusa blanca de manga larga con unas aberturas en los brazos, un pantalón café y unos zapatos de tacón blancos. Me sorprendí al verla y me sonrojé, al parecer ella lo notó y también se sonrojó, desvió su mirada y se dirigió hacia la entrada y después me dirigió la palabra.

-Ya son las 4.00 pm.-dijo

-Sí, es hora de nuestra VERDADERA cita-respondí.

Asintió, había un pequeño escalón en el cual se tropezó, pero, gracias a mis reflejos ¬w¬, la tomé del brazo a tiempo y no cayó pero el peso me ganó y caí, _idiota, _pensé. Ambos caímos…en una posición muy comprometedora si alguien entrara al departamento realmente malpensarían, Utau quedó encima de mi apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho _qué realmente pesaba por cierto _y su cuerpo, de la cadera hacia abajo, se encontraba entre mis piernas. Ella se levantó poco a poco y al ver la posición en la qué nos encontrábamos abrió sus ojos como platos y me miró fijamente sonrojada, claro está, pero en ese momento alguien abría la puerta, se abrió y nos vieron…-/-, era Sanjou-san.

-¡U-U-U-U-U-U-U-UTAAAAUUUUUUUU!- gritó aterrorizada. (n/a: xD, me imagino la cara de Yukari :P)

-Sa-Sa-Sanjou-san!-gritó Utau_ aun estábamos en esa posición ¬w¬, al parecer Utau no se quería levantar._

-¿Qué están haciendo chicos?-preguntó alterada.

-Ah…etto…nosotros…no…no…es lo qué piensas…sanjou-san…-tartamudeó Utau.

-Utau sabes muy bien qué no puedes tener relaciones con otros chicos pues podría arruinar tu carrera!-dijo Sanjou

Utau se sorprendió al oír lo qué dijo Sanjou. Se empezó a apartar de mi y poco a poco nos empezamos a levantar. Utau se puso de pie muy decidida y casi con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo a Yukari:

-¿Acaso no fuiste tu la qué me dijo qué mi corazón era más importante?-

Yukari al ver la reacción de Utau trató de defenderse pero…

-Utau yo…-

-Pensé qué realmente podría confiar en ti…-dijo Utau tapando la mirada con su flequillo.

-Vamos Kukai…-tomó de mi mano.

Y salimos, ella azotó la puerta del departamento e iba a la delantera, aún tomando de mi mano. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de qué Utau se sentía realmente…sola…  
Cuando salimos del edificio ella soltó mi mano y siguió caminando me imagino qué no escucho mis pasos por lo qué ella paró en seco y me preguntó cambiando de tema…

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Hmmm…son las 4:30-respondí.

Se veía pensativa.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al parque de diversiones ya?-contestó con una sonrisa qué me pareció un poco fingida.

-Utau…si ya no quieres seguir con esto yo…-pero fui interrumpido.

-No Kukai…si quiero es solo qué…-hizo una larga pausa…-olvidalo, ¿mejor sigamos si?-

-Hum…-asentí confundido.

Nos encontrábamos poco tiempo después caminando por las calles cuando a ambos se nos prendió el foquito qué teníamos apagado desde hace un buen rato y paramos en seco.

-¿¡Cómo llegamos al parque de diversiones, si está del otro lado de la ciudad!-gritamos al unísono.

-Haaaaa! Debí haber pensado en eso!-dije molesto.

-¡Espera!-exclamó Utau, luego señaló una bicicleta qué se encontraba cerca de nosotros, luego ambos nos miramos con una mirada cómplice.

.

.

.

-¡Yahoooo!-gritaba mientras pedaleaba más fuerte.

-¡Kukai!, ¿¡deberías ir un poco más lento no?-exclamaba Utau mientras se aferraba más a mí.

Mientras…yo hacía como si no escuchara nada.

-¡Mira como lo hace el experto!-exclamé ignorando su comentario.

**_Utau Pov._**

Kukai iba demasiado rápido para mi gusto _más bien mi cabello se iba a alborotar y va a parecer una escoba de bruja _y por más qué le pedía qué bajara la velocidad no respondía, juro qué si no fuera porque estamos a punto de tener nuestra primera cita _o mas bien ya la tuvimos_ me tiraría de la bicicleta _ignorando también la razón principal: la velocidad. _Esperen…si me tiro de seguro me mato…rayos…

-¡KUUUUKAI!-exclamé una vez más. Escuché de pronto un sonido sordo qué provenía _creo yo _de las llantas de la bicicleta, cerré los ojos con fuerza. Kukai iba frenando y cada vez más la bicicleta se hacía a un lado, hasta qué paró en seco con una gran nube de polvo acompañada.

-Llegamos…-dijo Kukai con suficiencia. Yo estaba demasiado mareada como para verlo a la cara, sacudí mi cabeza para regresar a la tierra pero no tuve éxito y me mareé un poco más. Kukai empezó a reir.

-Te da mucha risa…eh…-dije con sarcasmo pero también con un tono retador en la oración.

Kukai al parecer lo notó. Luego me miró cómplice y yo le regresé la mirada de la misma manera.

-¿A qué quieres retarme?-dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Hmmm….ya sé, el primero qué vomite en la montaña rusa paga la cena.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Buah! Qué asco…-dije sacando la lengua.-Yo no haría un reto tan asqueroso como ese…-contesté desviando la mirada.

-¿Miedo a perder?-dijo Kukai con un tono retador. Regresé mi mirada hacia donde estaba y luego sonreí maliciosamente.

-De acuerdo, acepto…-

-Bien!...entonces, aquí vamos…-

Y entramos al parque de diversiones…debo mencionar qué yo tengo el metabolismo demasiado rápido, _por eso por mucho qué como ramen no engordo_, entonces este reto es todo mío.

Caminamos por todo el parque comiendo pura comida chatarra para qué a penas salgamos de la montaña rusa cualquiera de nosotros vomitara _hasta asco me da decir la palabra. _Tiempo después llegamos al punto del reto, ambos dimos nuestra mejor pelea. Subimos a la montaña rusa, el juego empezó a avanzar levemente hasta qué al llegar a la cima bajó con rapidez, yo sonreía de la adrenalina y Kukai…bueno, solo veía como su rostro empezaba a ser verde. Dio una vuelta más y entonces acabó. Ambos bajamos totalmente mareados, debo admitir qué me sobreestime. (n/a: esto…creo qué va a ser asqueroso…) Sentía como la comida amenazaba por salir de mi boca, debía aguantar, debía aguantar, ¡debía aguantar!...así qué no se como…pero me tragué aquello qué iba a salir, mientras qué de nuevo sentía la misma sensación. Kukai por su parte sentía lo mismo, _creo yo,_ por su rostro, los dos lo más rápido qué pudimos llegamos a un bote de basura cercano y dejamos salir aquello qué nos atormentaba tanto; lo dejamos salir como unas 3 veces, debido a qué la peste del basurero…bueno pues…no huele a rosas; y luego saqué una servilleta,_ qué parti a la mitad_, para limpiarme la boca y la otra mitad se la daba a Kukai. (n/a: asco…lo se…)

Luego de sentarnos en un banco cercano, nos miramos a los ojos y…

-¡YO GANÉ!, ¡NO, YO GANÉ!, ¡TU PERDISTE! ¿¡QUÉ!-exclamamos al unísono mientras hacíamos las señas a cada palabra.

-¡Es obvio qué yo gané!-exclamé cruzándome de brazos.-Tengo el metabolismo muy rápido y por eso no iba a vomitar…-

-Claro…claro…-decía Kukai con sarcasmo en su voz.-es por eso qué fuiste tu la primera en hacerlo…-

-¡cierra la boca! ¡yo gane, admítelo!-

-¡No yo lo hice!-

Y así seguimos peleando, mientras qué toda la gente nos veía fijamente como bichos raros.

**_Kukai Pov._**

-Esta bien, esta bien…tu ganaste…-dije con fastidio una vez qué veía como la gente se iba a su casa y el cielo empezaba a oscurecer.

-¿Lo ves Kukai? No es tan difícil…-decía Utau con arrogancia.

-¿No crees qué ya es hora de irnos?-dije mirando mi reloj.

-¿Qué hora tienes?-preguntó curiosa.

-Las 7:20…-

-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Como qué es un poco tarde…hehe…-dije en broma, pero Utau frunció el ceño y me miró con ojos cristalinos.

-Ya es hora…¿de separarnos?-me sorprendí por la pregunta…realmente yo…¿le importaba tanto a Utau?

-Claro qué no…-dije con una sonrisa.-Te dije qué el qué perdiera pagaba la cena ¿no?-

Utau me miro sorprendida y luego sonrió felizmente.

-Entonces…-decía con ilusión.

-¡TU PAGAS LA CENA!-dijo con una alegría…qué casi me desmayó en la banca por el grito, pero luego caí en la cuenta…yo debía pagar la cena…

**Kasumi: akii les dejo este cap :D Lamento si no había subido(y qué este algo corto), es qué empecé a ver Soul Eater y después…me quedé viendo eso y a escribir fics de eso y entonces abandoné esta historia, (además de qué perdi la inspiración Kutau) pero en fin…**

**Kukai y Utau: Reviews pliz!**

**Kasumi: Grax x los reviews ke me dejan! me dan más inspiración...-w- Gracias a eso pude regresar a escribir este fic.**

**TODOS: byee!**

**~/|\~Kasumi-Keiko~/|\~**


End file.
